Special
by Chibi Mousie
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP! When almost no one one knows eachother and a new blonde girl comes to Domino High will she bring them together?Be a group? R&R (Couples coming soon)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The New Girl  
  
~*Serina's Residence*~  
  
A blonde pigtail teenager slept in her bed.Her hair was up to her knees and her eyes were a brilliant blue.Sad and disappointing to point out.she's late.She snored lightly and the room was quiet until the alarm clock went off.  
  
"School." yawned Serina.Serina pressed the alarm clock off button and turned over facing the wall still sleeping. "..School!?".Serina jumped out her bed and ran out her room.She ran into the bathroom,She slammed the door closed.She didn't notice her mom,dad or her little brother weren't home.  
  
When she finished her shower and ran to her room.She put the tacky pink vest over her white shrt.She tied the blue bow and pulled up her blue skirt.She grabbed her slacks and put them on.then the brown dress shoes.She grabbed her bookbag and ran into the kitchen which was downstairs from her room.She drank some left over orange juice her brother didn't bother to finish.She ran back upstairs to brush her teeth.  
  
Serina ran out the house and locked the door.As she ran on the side walk she remembered she didn't pack her lunch and she had no time to go back inside.She had no choice but to skip lunch-her favorite meal-today.As she ran up to the Domino High School Building she ran into someone.A short spiky down haired student of Domino High.His hair was a dark brown and at the little bang was lavender.His eyes were black and he wore the assigned uniform with the open jacket instead of the buttoned jacket.  
  
"Watch it!" growled Serina and ran into the school.The brunette stared at her and walked in too.  
  
~*Domino High School*~  
  
****Period 2****  
  
In the halls stood Serina un the middle.When she saw a tri haired color boy student passed by her she decided to ask for some major help. "Hello! Exuse me!" shouted Serina to the tri haired color boy student. "Hm?" spun the tri haired color student around. "Yes?". "Can you help me--or even better show me the office is?" aske Serina nicely. "You don't know where the office is?" said the tri haired color student. "No I'm new." said Serina sadly. "Oh." said the tri haired color student. "First off I'm Yami." he hold out a hand to Serina.  
  
Serina stared at Yami. "Hi I'm Serina." she shaked Yami's hand. "Beautiful name,Serina." complemented Yami. "Thank you. Your name is unique." smiled Serina. "Thank you." grinned Yami. "Now if you may, follow me.".Yami turned around and began walking down the hall.Serina nodded and ran after Yami.  
  
"If the office wasn't right here,I would ask you." said Serina.Yami said nothing and turned the corner so did Serina.Yami walked down the hall and stopped infornt of the office. "Here." said Yami stopping. "Oh--here?" said Serina.Yami nodded. "Alright! Thank you! Bye!" said Serina and ran into the office.Yami nodded and walked back where her led Serina.  
  
~*Office*~  
  
In the office stood Serina like she was in the halls alone and confused.She watched as the adults walking around doing their buissness. "Exuse me." said Serina.One of the secretaries walked up to the counter. "Yes may I help you?" asked the secretary. "Yes you may." nodded Serina. "I'n the new tansfered student.".  
  
"Okay." nodded the secretary. "Name?". "Serina Kandonshi." answered Serina. "Okay." nodded the secretary and walked to a desk to take out the schedule of Serina's. "Here.".The secretary hold out the schedule paper."Thank you." said Serina taking the paper and walked out the office.  
  
~*Halls*~  
  
Serina walked in the halls looking for her home room class.When she got to the door she took out the schedule paper.She stared down at it. "Room 105." sighed Serina. "Room.105."sighed Serina again.Then she gulped. "Here we go." said Serina and turned the golden doorknob and pushed it open.  
  
~*Home Room*~  
  
In the class room were over twenty students chattin with one another."Class." said Mr.Mursono.The class was far to noisy and loud to her Mr.Murillo. "Class!!!" yelled Mr.Mursono.Everything became quiet.Mr.Mursono cleared his throat. "Thank you class.This is our new student Serina Kandonshi." introuduced Mr.Mursono. All the students just stared at Serina. "Greet our new student! NOW!" ordered Mr.Mursono. "Hello." greeted the class except Malik,Bakura,Yami Marik and Ryou. "Hello." said Serina feeling kinda nervous.  
  
Mr.Mursono once again cleared his throat. "You may take your seat next to Mr.Bakura alright Ms.Kandonshi." said Mr.Mursono.Serina nodded pretending she knows who Bakura is. "And no trouble RIGHT Mr.Bakura?" said Mr.Mursono talking directly to him. "Hm?" Bakura blinked. "Yeh.". "Good!" said Mr.Mursono.Since Bakura answered Mr.Mursono Serina now know where he is.Serina walked over to the empty desk next to Bakura.Bakura smirked behind Serina's back knowing she wouldn't survive in Domino High School.  
  
"Now Serina you know you have--"Mr.Mursono was cut off. "Detention yes I know." nodded Serina. "She knows!" said Yami Marik mocking Serina.Serina blinked. "Mr.Ishtar!" shouted Mr.Mursono. "Don't you DARE start the day like this!". "I like dare." lied Yami Marik.The class except for Ryou,Téa and Yugi began to chuckle.But it didn't really didn't make a difference. "Mr.Ishtar! Don't you try to be smart with me!" warned Mr.Mursono to Yami Marik."Fine I'll be dumb!" said Yami Marik. "..Dur!".The class burst out it laughter.  
  
"That's it! Mr.Ishtar go to the principal's office right this instance!"shouted Mr.Mursono. My pleasure." nodded Yami Marik and walked out the door.The class still laughing their butts off made Mr.Mursono more agrivated."BE QUIET!" yelled Mr.Mursono not playing any games.Everyone abruptly stopped laughing.Mr.Mursono cleared his throat. "--" cut off yet again. "Dude you need to see a doctor about that!" said Bakura.  
  
"YOU TRYING TO BE FUNNY TO!? GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!"ordered Mr.Mursono. "Alright." nodded Bakura smirked then left the room."Asshole." muttered Malik hating him ever since he got to the ninth grade.The bell rung telling everyone in the school zero period ended.  
  
***End of Period 0***  
  
~*~  
  
Chibi Mousie: Chapter one is done! Review please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Mr.Cusack  
  
~*Halls*~  
  
Serina stood in the halls alone.She really didn't mind.It's the first day and not everyone usually makes a friend on the first day of school.She pulled put her paper from her brown bookbag. "Alright where do I need to go on first period.". Serina opened the folded paper. "First period: History class." read Serina. "Alright. History it is!" She refolded the paper.Serina walked to her History class room.She opened the door and entered the room.  
  
~*History Class*~  
  
Serina stood still infront of the room as the other students walked in.They all walked over to sit at the seats.The teacher did not enter nor was in the room.All the students began to chat about things Serina could not hear.The beginning of the period bell rung.  
  
****Period 1****  
  
Finally a teacher walked in but it was not the normal History teacher.The students became quiet.The teacher was a fat white man.He wore a blue golf shirt with a red tie and white dots.His pants were a black.His shoes were black and shiny.Looking all dressed up the class just and only just stared at him. "Hello class." The teacher greeted nicely.The class grinned thinking it would be easy to take over this substitute teacher. "My name is Mrs.Johnes.".The class tiltied their heads in confusion.  
  
"But your a guy!" said a random kid.  
  
"I'm your teacher--BLAH!" stomped the substitude teacher.The class jumped in their seats and Serina too jumped alittle and still standing infront of the room. "Holy shit! This white muthafucker is crazy!" whispered Joey. "Did-you-say-something-Mr.Wheeler?" asked the substitute. "No sir." said Joey. "Good!" stomped the teacher.The class jumped up again. "My-name-is- Mr.-Cu-sack". "Who cares." mumbled Joey. "Now-you-said-something-didn't-you- Mr.-Whee-ler!?". "Mmmmm not that I know of." shurgged Joey. "Don't-be-funny- with-me-Mr.-Whee-ler!". "Sorry Mr.Cusack." apologized Joey.  
  
"Tell-me-who-you-are!" demanded Mr.Cusack to Serina. "Oh I'm Serina." said Serina. "Take-a-seat!" said Mr.Cusack harshly. "Oh.okay." said Serina and sat next to Yugi. "O-kay-class! We're-going-to-watch-a-exciting-movie!" said Mr.Cusack. "Mr.Cusack!" said a random kid. "We're students that aren't in mental aid class.". "So?!". "Your talking in syllables!" complained another random kid. "Well sorry! You hollagins!" shouted Mr.Cusack.  
  
The class stared at Mr.Cusack like he was crazy. "I'm serious when this quack is done talking I'm gunna doze off." mumbled Joey. "Oh but I don't think that's a good idea" whispered Yugi which was a stranger to Joey. "Eh. Who cares!?" whispered Joey which was also a stranger to Yugi. "Mr.Cusack does I bet." whisepred Yugi."What's the whispering about boys?" asked Mr.Cusack right infront of Joey and Yugi's desk.  
  
"Nothing Mr.Cusack. We were just discusing what the movie was going to be about." lied Yugi. "I'm going to tell you!" said Mr.Cusack. "It's loads of fun!".The class got excited. "Are we wacthing Scary Movie 3?!" asked a random kid. "Oh you'll see." said Mr.Cusack. "Mr.Wheeler and Mr.Raptor will you two bring the TV in from Mrs.Miller?"."Sure whatever." said Rex. "NO! Why me?!" exclaimed Joey. "I don't get along with Dino Skum ova here!!". "Well you better get along now." said Mr.Cusack."Shoot me now.Shooooot meeeeeee." muttered Joey getting up leaving with Rex out the room.  
  
"Can you give us a hint?!" asked a random kid. "No!" said Mrs.Cusack.After three or four minutes later Joey and Rex were right outside.Mr.Cusack wrinkled his nose. "You two better get in here before I give you a punishment!" warned Mr.Cusack.  
  
Joey: Dino Breath stop running into things!!  
  
Rex: Shut up you dueling monkey!  
  
Joey: DUELING MONKEY?!  
  
Rex: YEAH DUELING MONKEY!  
  
Joey: BETTER WHACTH YOUR MOUTH!  
  
Rex: SHUT UP AND LET'S SWITCH SPOTS!!!  
  
Joey: FINE BY ME!!!  
  
Rex:*switches*  
  
Joey:*switches*  
  
Joey and Rex finally got the TV through the door and into the class room. "Finally!" shouted Mr.Cusack. "You two take forever!". "Well soooo-rry!" said Joey. "Set the TV infront of the room." ordered Mr.Cusack. "Uh-huh" said Joey stopping the TV infront of the room. "Now you take your seats." said Mr.Cusack.Joey and Rex sat at their seats.Mr.Cusack popped in the video in the VHS and DVD player.The class was so excited when a green screen appeared a random kid shouted 'hooray!'.  
  
Joey turned his head to see who shouted 'hooary!' but failed to see he didn't find out who it was.So he turn his attention back to the TV screen.The TV screen just showed a family surronding a camp fire with a tent in back of them.The class's smile turned into frowns immediately when they saw the family sitting down surronding the camp fire. "What the heck is this?!" exclaimed Joey. "This is the video you are watching!" said Mr.Cusack.  
  
"This isn't a freakin' video!" shouted Duke. "Well it IS the video YOU guys are WATCHING! Hmhmhmhm." chuckled Mr.Cusack. "Are you serious?!" shouted Joey. "Yes." said Mr.Cusack sitting at his desk taking out a magazine about computers. "AWWWW!!!" groaned the class. "Great." smack Joey on his forehead. "This is stupid." said Duke.  
  
"I wanna to hear a story" said a little blonde haired girl in the video. "How about the one when Odisois and his crew landed on an island." said a teenage black haired boy in the video. "They landed on the island of the cyclopies." said the father in the video. "What the hell!?" said Joey. "The cyclopies!?" yelled Joey not amused by the most stupidest word ever. "Do you have a problem Mr.Wheeler?" asked Mr.Cusack. "Yeh! This movie is retarted!" shouted Joey."Odisois and Poliphemius." said the voice on the TV. "Poli--who!? Such a retarted movie!!!!" shouted Joey slamming his head into the desk.A picture of a cyclops showed which the cyclops is looking back at Odisois.  
  
~*Halls*~  
  
Ryou was walking in the halls. "I'm late!I'm late!I'm very very late!" said Ryou then ran into Malik.Malik looked up. "Sorry." apologized Ryou. "It's fine." said Malik. "I was in a hurry." said Ryou. "Same." said Malik. "Well.Bye.um." Ryou didn't know who he was. "Malik Ishtar" introduce Malik. "Oh Malik. I'm Ryou. I gotta go! Bye!" said Ryou and ran to the Mr.Cusack's History room.Malik stared at the back of Ryou. "He's kinda cute." said Malik to himself.He turned away and began walking to where he's suppose to be.  
  
~*History Room*~  
  
Just then the door toi the class room opened.Ryou was standing at the door.Ryou sneaked quietly passing the teacher's desk. "Uhp! Uhp! Uhp!Where do you think your going young man?" said Mr.Cusack. "I'm a--" Mr.Cusack cut off Ryou. "Your late that's what you are!" said Mr.Cusack. "Um.Yes." nodded Ryou. "I'm late.". Mr.Cusack doesn't tolerate lateness."Mister." Mr.Cusack didn't know Ryou's last name."My last name is Bakura sir." said Ryou. "What is your whole name?" asked Mr.Cusack. "Ryou Bakura sir." said Ryou. "Ryou Bakura. Alright Mr.Bakura I want you to write me a four page essay about why lateness is prohibited in my class." said Mr.Cusack. "Due on Wednesday.". "Sir I don't know why--". "Now take your seat Mr.Bakura." cut off Mr.Cusack. "Yes sir."  
  
Ryou walked to his seat which was next to Joey which ofcourse is a stranger to him.Ryou too turned his attention to the TV.When he saw the no animation picture he blinked. "What in the God's name in heaven is?!" yelled Ryou. "A movie!" said Mr.Cusack. "A stupid pointless retared movie." muttered Joey. "What's that Mr.Wheeler?" said Mr.Cusack. "Quickly we must gather everything we need." said Odisois in the video.The screen changed to a different picture of Odisois and his crew taking big cheese and drumsticks from the cave. "Odisois went deeper in the island to find anything else they needed.Not then he heard a cry for help." said the narrator. "Odisios!Help!A giant monster has cornered us!" said the narrator disguising his voice as a crew memeber. "Heeeelp!"."Odisois pulled out his sword and ran back to the cave." said the narrator in the video.  
  
Seriously this is corny.It's so fake.why isn't there any animation in this?" complained Joey to himself.The screen changed to Odisois at the mouth of the cave. "When Odiois went to the mouth of the cave you saw what he didn't expect to see!" said the narrator. "*gasp* What?!" said Joey sarcasticly.The class started to snicker. "It was a cyclops cornering his crew!" said the narrator. "*gasp* Oh no!" said Joey sarcasticly again.The class had a snicker-fit. "Odisois figured out it was the land of the cyclopies!" said the narrator.  
  
"No freakin' kiddin'. I thought it was the land of the Wizard Of Oz!" shouted Joey.The class burst out into laughter."Mr.Wheeler!Who do you think you are!?Mr.Funny?!" said Mr.Cusack. "No.I think I'm Joey Wheeler." said Joey. "Atleast I hope I am Joey Wheeler.""Then shut your mouth!" said Mr.Cusack harshly. "Fuck you." muttered Joey. "What's that Mr.Wheeler?!Did I just hear what I think I just heard?!" said Mr.Cusack angredly. "...Depends..." said Joey.  
  
"Mr.Wheeler I want you to write one thousand times 'I will not fool around.' and to go to the principal's office right this instance!" Mr.Cusack scowled at Joey.Joey's eyes widen then sighed. "Alright." said Joey and walked out the door. "Everyone else will write one thousand times 'I will not laugh.'." said Mr.Cusack.The class stopped laughing and paid attention to the TV screen.  
  
********  
  
When the whole twenty five minute movie ended the class cheered. "Hooray! It's over!" cheered Joey which was back from the principal a while ago. "Yay!!!" cheered Duke. "Haaaaalanure!" repeated Rex over and over. "It's a mircale!" said a random kid. "BE QUIET!" shouted Mr.Cusack.The class sighed in relieved. "Now I want you to write me a five page essay about the movie you just saw." said Mr.Cusack.The class groaned. "But all we saw was some dumb movie about an idiot name Odi--whateva! landed on a island of the so called the cyclopies! I mean what the hell is cyclopies?!" yelled Joey.  
  
"Well it's pluraul for more than one cyclops Mr.Wheeler!" shouted Mr.Cusack. "CYCLOPS AREN'T REAL!" yelled Joey. "I think it's a Greek mythology or something." said a random kid. "That's right Mr.Carter." said Mr.Cusack. "Uh-huh." said Narohna.The end of the period one bell rang. "IT'S DUE TOMMOROW!" yelled Mr.Cusack.The students ran out the room like it was the end of the school year.The bell rung showing the end of period one.  
  
***End of Period 1***  
  
~*Halls*~  
  
"Shesh I thought that movie would never end!" shouted Joey. "Um exuse I." said Serina. "Hm?Yeh whatta you want?" asked Joey. "*gulp* Ehem.Please be my friend!I need a friend and I don't like having no friends!Please I desprate!" begged Serina. "*blink blink* R-ig-ht.I don't have NO clue who you are.Meatball head." snickered Joey. "Wha?!Now your starting with that too!?" exclaimed Serina. "Huh?" questioned Joey. "A boy at my old school called me 'Meatball head'!" shouted Serina.  
  
"Eh well I gotta go. I don't wanna be late for Science Class." said Joey and walked away.Serina stared at Joey amazed without saying a 'good-bye' or anything. "Great." sighed Serina.Serina walked to her next class which was Computer Class. "Computers are my worstest thing." worried Serina. "Hi!" said Téa. "I'm Téa and I saw how rude that blonde haired kid was!So I thought I could be your friend!" said Téa brightly. "Oh well that would be nice." thought Serina."Well think about it!Good-bye!I gotta go the pychical education class!" said Téa and ran off.Serina stared as Téa ran off.  
  
~*~  
  
Chibi Mousie: That was Chapter 2 wait for chapter 3!  
  
(((Chapter 3 Computer Class)))  
  
Reviews please! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Computer Troubles  
  
Serina opened the door and walked in."Great.evil computer boxes her I come." said Serina walking in the class room.Rows of computers was all over the room.Rows of computers in the middle of the the class.Serina stared at them all. "My WORST enemies!" cowered Serina."It's okay.I'm not the well of a wiz ither." said Ryou.Serina turned around seeing Ryou. "Hello I'm Ryou Bakura." introduced Ryou. "Oh! Hi!" greeted Serina.  
  
"Hello." said Ryou in his British accent. "Hi, I'm Serina Kandonshi." smiled Serina."Hey.So I over heard you say computers are your worst enemies?Is that right?" asked Ryou. "Well entirely yes." nodded Serina. "Oh well your not alone." smiled Ryou. "You mean your not all that great in computers too?" asked Serina. "Yes.I just know how to type and go on Paint It." giggled Ryou.  
  
Serina too thought it was funny and giggled. "Well all I know how to do is.well nothing." blinked Serina. "Really?" asked a asontished Ryou. "Well yeah.I don't know how to turn it on and I don't know how to" stopped Serina. "Go on Paint It." giggled Serina. "Oh why...eh heh heh." embaressed as it is Ryou smiled still. "Well er.Do you know where an extra seat is?" asked Serina not wanting to stand infront of the room. "Why yes there is actually." said Ryou. "Follow me.".Serina followed Ryou to his seat which was at the left end row. "Wow you sit back here?!" asked Serina.  
  
"Yes well I'm most trusted.And it ain't all that great." sighed Ryou. "Why?!The back is the best!You don't need to listen and you won't get introuble!" exclaimed Serina. "Well true but I sit back here with my yami." sighed Ryou. "Your darkness?" asked Serina shaking her head in confusion. "Yes.Er.never mind I sit back here with a lunatic,lets just say that.And also another lunatic."said Ryou.  
  
"Who are the lunatics?" asked Serina. "Do you remember the one in Mr.Murillo's class?The one who got sent to the principal's office?" asked Ryou. "Yes the dirty blonde with brown skin?" asked Serina. "Yes." nodded Ryou. "Oh.HIM!? He's in this class?!" gasped Serina. "Yes." nodded Ryou. "He sits back here?!" asked Serina again. "Yes." nodded Ryou.  
  
"Eep!" squeked Serina. "Well you could sit there." said Ryou pointing to a seat next to him at the end of the row. "Then it would follow Serina,Me,Yami Marik,Bakura,Samantha and.what's his name Yogi?" quesitoned Ryou. "Yogi!?" questioned Serina. "Yogi Bear?!". "No." Ryou laughed. "Oh.who?" asked Serina. "Yugi." corrected Ryou. "Oh. Yugi.I was about to say.Yogi Bear is in this class?!" giggled Serina.The bell rang indicated the next period stated and who ever wasn't in is late.  
  
Serina sat down and Ryou too sat down. "Ryou,who's the teacher for this class?" asked Serina in a whisper voice. "Mrs.Irel." said Ryou. "Oh.Is she nice?" asked Serina. "Not if you agrivate her like Bakura and the dirty blonde who was sent to the principal's office before by Mr.Mursono." giggled Ryou. "Oh." sighed Serina relieved remembering her mean computer teacher in her old school."Relieved are we now?" smiled Ryou in British accent.The second period bell rung.  
  
****Period 2****  
  
The teacher walked in the room wearing a aqua marine long dress.She wore a white bow blous.Her eyes were amber.She left hair out which was she's a brunette and her shoes were shiny white. "Good morning class." greeted Mrs.Irel. "Good morining Mrs.Irel." said the lifeless class. "Oh is Mr.Bakura and Mr.Ishtar out?" asked Mrs.Irel. "Uh--" a random student was cut off when the door slammed open.Mrs.Irel turned areound to see what caused the noise.  
  
"Yes?" asked Mrs.Irel."I'm here." smirked Bakura and walked to the back. "I'm here also.Can't forget about a attractive thing like me." said Yami Marik also walking in the back.Bakura and Yami Marik aren't friends.As much as they know they don't even know one another.Their just sometimes in the same place at the same time.  
  
"Okay you two! What did I say about slamming that door open?!" said Mrs.Irel becoming argrivated already. "I dunno I never listen to you Mrs.Irel." shurgged Bakura. "What about you Mr.Ishtar?!!" said Mrs.Irel. Yami Marik shrugged. "I dunno I space out when you lecture me about slamming doors and junk like that." smirked Yami Marik. "What!?" yelled Mrs.Irel. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!". "Here we go." whispered Ryou. "These are the two you told me about before?" asked Serina.Ryou nodded. "Uh-oh." whispered Serina.  
  
"So are you trying to say you NEVER listen to me?!" asked Mrs.Irel.Bakura and Yami Marik both sat down and shook their heads. "Well then! I want you two to write me 1,000 times saying 'I will listen to my teacher Mrs.Irel'." shouted Mrs.Irel. "And you get detention for being late!". "Yeah yeah." said Bakura.Yami Marik said nothing but just rolled his eyes. "I have zero tolerance for this Mr.Bakura!" shouted Mrs.Irel.  
  
"I apologize Mrs.Irel. I understand you have zero tolerance for my misbehaving actions. So I again apologize can you ever forgive me?" asked Bakura. "What IS he doing?!" whispered Serina. "It's his usual nice-guy rutine he always does when he gets in trouble." whispered Ryou. "He always does this?" asked Serina. "Yes. But says different things everytime he gets introuble by a teacher." whispered Ryou. "Ooooh." said Serina glaring at Bakura and then to Yami Marik.  
  
"Oh of course Mr.Bakura but I don't want it to happen again." said Mrs.Irel. "Can I trust you?". "Yes Mrs.Irel. You CAN trust ME." smirked Bakura. "Excellent!" smiled Mrs.Irel.Ryou and Serina sat in their seats quietly. "Now let me see." said Mrs.Irel looked around to make sure no one was out.When she saw the last row she saw Serina.Which was new to Mrs.Irel because Serina was a new student. "Hey." greeted Mrs.Irel. "I'm Mrs.Irel and what's your name the girl who's sitting next to Mr.Bakura.".  
  
"Oh! Me?!" asked Serina pointing to herself. "Yes." nodded Mrs.Irel. "You, whats your name?". "Serina Kandonshi." said Serina. "Wonderful name." complemented Mrs.Irel. "Thanks." smiled Serina. "I'm Mrs.Irel just to let you know." said Mrs.Irel. "If you need any help.". "Oh that's okay I think I could manage." lied Serina. "Oh alright." said Mrs.Irel. "If you say so Ms.Kandonshi.". Serina nodded.  
  
"No I can't manage." whispered Serina. "I've noticed." giggled Ryou silentenly.Bakura eyes quickly glanced at his hikari and the new student chatting away,for once. "Okay class I want you to turn on your computers." said Mrs.Irel.The class turned their computers on except for Serina. "I don't how!" whispered Serina. "Here." pointed Ryou. "This is the button to make the box go on.Or should I say button make box go on.". Serina giggled.Serina pressed the black button and saw the computer turned on. "Yay!" whispered Serina and smiled. "Whut?" whispered Ryou.  
  
"Computer turned on." whisperd Serina. "Can I ask you something?" said Serina. "Yes sure.Depends whut it is though." said Ryou. "I'm not against you but are you British? Or English? Or they're the same thing." asked Serina. ".." stared Ryou taking it as she doesn't like Bristish people. "I'm not against you kind." informed Serina. "Oh well in that case I am." whispered Ryou smiling.  
  
"Cool. I like your accent." complemented Serina. "Oh why thank you. Your unique you know right?" said Ryou. "How?!" said Serina. "You have long blonde pigtailed hair.With two buns holding the beginning." smiled Ryou. "What you making fun of me now!?" whispered Serina feeling betrayed by a new friend already. "No no! I think it's pretty." whispered Ryou. "Really?" asked Serina softly. "Yes." nodded Ryou. "Some girls have major--and I'm not sayin' you do or anything but they have problems." whispered Ryou. "Oh well my old friends in my old school tolds me that too. They said I have issues." confessed Serina whispering. "I don't think you do.I think your nicest I've ever met." smiled Ryou.  
  
"Really?" asked Seirna. "Rally." smiled Ryou. "Awww thanks!Your the most sweetest,kindest,charmingest boy I've EVER seen!" said Serina. "Wow thanks." smiled Ryou. "Are you the shy type?" asked Serina. "Mmm yes." lowered Ryou's head. "Oh.I'm the desprate girl running around like crazy.Looking for some friends." giggled Serina. "Class I want you to type up a essay about computers." smiled Mrs.Irel. "Oh no." frowned Serina. "Whut's wrong?" asked Ryou.  
  
"I'm not good at this!" squeked Serina. "Not good at essays!?" asked Ryou. "No I'm the worest at essays." sighed Serina not liking computer class at all. "Well try. It's not that hard rally." blinked Ryou. "I almost fluncked computer class just to let you know." said Serina turning her eyes to Ryou. "Oh." sighed Ryou. "I dunno whut to say..I wish I could help you.". "It's alright I'll TRY to manage." whispered Serina and stared at the mouse. "How do I type?".  
  
Ryou turned his head to Serina. "Take the mouse and click on the button that says 'Start'.". Serina did as Ryou said. "Move your mouse up to programs." said Ryou. "Uh-huh." nodded Serina. "Go to accessories." said Ryou. "Er.Oh." said Serina and put the arrow on accerssories. "Then go click 'WordPad'." smiled Ryou. "And that's it.". "Oh cool. I'll now try to type." said Serina starting to write her name.Then she stopped she stared at the screen and sighed.Ryou was typing away like it was nothing.Serina glanced at Ryou's screen. "Wow he's better than I am.I only have my name on the screen.Okay I can do this!But what should I write?!" said Serina to herself.Serina shrugged and began typing slowly.  
  
********  
  
Later the bell rang.  
  
***End of Period 2***  
  
The students saved their work on their floppy disks and tossed them in a draw. "See you tommorow class!And your essays better be done tommorow!Because we're printing them and handing them in tommorow!" warned Mrs.Irel.The class just rushed out the classroom.  
  
~*Halls*~  
  
"Ryou,I'm so glad I met you." said Serina.  
  
"Me too.Your really nice." smiled Ryou.  
  
"Thanks!" said Serina.  
  
"Ryou." said Bakura putting a hand on Ryou's shoulder stopping him in his tracks. "Yes?" said Ryou. "Stay." said Bakura. "Oh.Okay.Bye Serina." smiled Ryou. "Oh!Bye Ryou!" smiled Serina and she walked off. "I see you got the hotts for that new girl huh." smirked Bakura turning Ryou to face him. "No yami she's just a girl." said Ryou. "Yeah a girl you got the hotts for!" said Bakura. "No I don't." said Ryou. "Hikari this is such a shock." snickered Bakura. "Shut up." grumbled Ryou and walked passed Bakura. "Bye- bye Ryou."smirked Bakura stopped at turn his head back.  
  
~*~  
  
Chibi Mousie: That was chapter three! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Lunch  
  
Later like three periods later to be exact.The end of the fifth period bell was two mintues away from ringing.Students at the edge of their seats eagerly waiting for the two minutes to pass.Suddenly the fifth period bell rang and all the students ran out the room.  
  
***End Of Period 5***  
  
"*sigh* Please just three more periods and I'm going home." said Serina and pulled out her schedule paper.She looked down at it tiredly. "Lunch." sighed Serina. "Thank God.". Then she remembered she didn't bring her lunch and she didn't have no money. "Oh no!"squeked Serina. "I'm broke AND lunchless!" cried Serina. "Ello ello." smiled Ryou behind her. Serina turned back. "Huh?". "Ello it's me Ryou." said Ryou. "Oh Ryou! Hi! *sob*" said Serina. "What's wrong?" asked Ryou. "I have no lunch or money." sighed Serina.  
  
Ryou stared at Serina astonished and even on her first day in school. "I know I had no time this morning I was late." said Serina. "Oh well.here." said Ryou holding out the money for lunch. "Take it.". "What?! Oh no i couldn't! It's your's and your more precious then my HUGE appetite!" said Serina. "You really eat alot?" asked Ryou tilting his head. "Yes uh well I really do." confessed Serina. "Oh well.er." said Ryou digging in his suitcase-like bookbag. "I think I got something in here.".Serina watch as Ryou looked in his bookbag. "Are you kidding?! I can't take ANY of your lunch!" exclaimed Serina.  
  
"Oh well. It's fine with me." said Ryou. "Now here take it.".Serina stared at Ryou's hand full of the price of the lunch and two pack brownies with a juice. "I don't like brownies anyway." said Ryou wrinkling his nose. "And besides I'll find a way to eat.". "You sure?" asked Serina. "Yes." said Ryou. "Fine.I'll take the food and money."said Serina taking the money and two pack brownies with the juice. "Thanks.". "Your quite welcome Serina." said Ryou closing his suitcase-like bookbag. "Bye Serina I gotta get to lunch." sighed Ryou then a evil yami twin of Malik appeared in back of him. "Eep!" squeked Serina.  
  
"What's wrong Serina?" asked Ryou confused and not noticing his the boy he met before named Malik and that was his yami, Yami Marik, behind Ryou. "H- Him!" said Serina pointing inback of Ryou. "Him?" questioned Ryou.Ryou turned around and saw Yami Marik and his eyes widen. "Oooo.hiiiim.". "Yikes!" squeked Serina and ran off.Ryou blinked confused and let out a long sigh. "Hi?". "You Ryou?" said Yami Marik titled his head slightly and smirked. "Yes I'm Ryou. Who wants to know?" said Ryou nervously. "Me." said Yami Marik. "I read Malik's mind--you know Malik from earlier.Right?".Ryou nodded. "and he wants to sit with you in lunch." said Yami Marik. "I would be glad to, but where is he?" asked Ryou.  
  
"He's over here." said Yami Marik and stepped aside.Malik blinked and turned to Ryou. "Hi.". "Hi...again." smiled Ryou. "Er.do.er." Malik couldn't spit it out. "Sure!" accepted Ryou. "Okay.We'll be off! Good day!" smiled Ryou and walked away.Malik nodded and ran after Ryou.The fifth period bell rung.  
  
****Period 6****  
  
~*Lunch Room*~  
  
Malik and Ryou stood beside each other with a little gap inbetween them.They both just stood there looking around the lunch room. "Let's get seat." said Ryou walking to a table. "Here would be fine." said Malik. "Okay.Sit." said Ryou sitting in a seat.Malik sat down and stared at the table.Ryou just stared at Malik. "Aren't you gonna eat?" said Malik. "No." said Ryou shaking his head. "Why?!" asked Malik.  
  
Ryou shifted in his seat and shifted his eyes. "I gave away my money to a fine young lady." said Ryou.Malik stared at Ryou for a minute.A long moment of silence passed and Ryou broke it by a cough. "Ryou,don't you want to eat? I mean-". "Oh but she was hungry." said Ryou cutting into Malik's sentence. "And I'm not really THAT hungry.". Malik tilted his head and sighed. "You ARE a really nice kid.".  
  
"Eh." shrugged Ryou.Serina walked up to where Ryou was sitting and tilted her head. "Hi Ryou.". "Hi." smiled Ryou. "Here." said Serina holding out a carton of chocolate milk and a bag of Lays chips. "For me?" asked Ryou. "Yes." nodded Serina. "I wanted to thank you and bought this.Here take it.". "Thank.you." said Ryou and took the chips and carton of chocolate milk. "Your welcome" smiled Serina.Ryou opend the milk and drank a sip of it. "Well I'll see you later Ryou." said Serina turning around.  
  
"Wait!" said Ryou stopping Serina.Serina turned around and tilt her head. "Yes?". "Sit." offered Ryou. "Really?" asked Serina. "It's fine with me." said Malik. "Okay then sit Serina." offered Ryou again. "Thank you!" smiled Serina and sat down with her food. "Aren't you gonna eat?". "Who me?" asked Malik. "Yeah." nodded Serina. "Oh yeah!" said Malik and ran to the line.Serina and Ryou giggled. "He's funny." giggled Serina. "I've noticed." giggled Ryou.Yugi ran up to Ryou's table with a piece of paper in his small hand. "Here-you-!" puffed Yugi. "-go!".  
  
"Huh?Whut?" blinked Ryou and Yugi just handed the paper to him and ran. "????". "What is it?" asked Serina. "That's what I wanted to know." said Ryou. "Who was that exteremly short boy." exaggerated Serina. "I dunno." shrugged Ryou. "I don't know actually ?I don't got friends but.er that twin of me.". "No friends?! Twin?!" said Serina very confused. "Yes." nodded Ryou. "His name is Bakura and he looks like me but crazy hair.Shaeped kinda like pair horns on his head.".  
  
"Cool." said Serina. "I know him! I sit next to him. Is that him?". "Yeah." said Ryou. "Wow! He's hott!" said Serina. "He's trouble." said Ryou lifelessly. "And is a pycho.". "That's not a very nice thing to say about your friend!" said Serina. "He's not exactly a friend he hits me to much and.er.nevermind." said Ryou shaking off the conversation. "What?!" said Serina. "Whut?" pretended Ryou like they never had the conversation. "No! I heard you! He hits you!?" exclaimed Serina. "Not hard." shrugged Ryou. "Oh." sighed Serina relieved. "I was about to say!".Ryou slightly smiled and looked away nervously. "Heh heh.". "Um.How long does it take for him to get some lunch!?" asked Serina. "A while." shrugged Ryou. "I've saw him before you came take quite awhile cause the line I guess.". "Oh." blinked Serina. "Hey!" said Malik jumping infront of them.  
  
"Ack!" said Serina falling off the seat.Ryou jumped startled from Malik's surprise.Malik sat down. "Finally. What took you so long?" asked Serina."People." shrugged Malik. "Girls.". "Oh." nodded Serina. "I'm not the only one who gets harassed by them!" said Malik. "Really?" questioned Serina. "Yeah." nodded Ryou. "My yami does too.". "Wow!" blinked Serina. "Besides is it because your so attractive?". "Hm? Oh yeah. Most likely." nodded Malik. "Asking me out.Which I say I'm busy.".  
  
"Smooth move." giggled Serina. "I think your hott and all but I don't want to go out. I already got eyes on someone.". "Good. One less girl." sighed Malik. Ryou shook his head slowly. "Oh but--Hm... " thought Serina. "Nevermind.". "Okay." shrugegd Ryou having no clue what she was going to say.A familiar and a extremely annoying music began to play. "Oh bloody hell no!" said Ryou sounding like he didn't like the music.  
  
"What?" asked Malik and Serina. "That evil song!" growled Ryou."What song?" asked the two again. "Listen." said Ryou making a cute pissed off face even though he really didn't mean it."Aww!" smiled Serina. "Your so cute with that pissed off face."."So yesterday.So yesterday.So yesterday." chanted Hillary Duff on a radio. "You can change your life.If you wanna.You can change your clothes.If you wanna.If you change your mind.Well that's the way it goes.The girl students sang along to the song.  
  
"But I'm gonna keep your jeans and your old black hat.'Cuz I wanna.They look good on me.You're never gonna get them back.At least not today.Not today.Not today, 'cuz." sang Hillary Duff and the girls."If it's over let it go and.Come tomorrow it will seem.So yesterday.So yesterday.I'm just a bird that's already flown away." sang Hillary Duff and the girl students. "Dear God!" said Ryou disgusted at the song.  
  
"What awful song!". "I agree!" said Serina. "Same." agreeded Malik. "Laugh it off,let it go and when you wake up it will seem." sang Hillary Duff."So yesterday So yesterday." sang the girls with Hillary Duff."Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay.You can say you're bored.If you wanna.You can act real tough.If you wanna.You could say you're torn,but I've heard enough." sang Hillary and the girls.  
  
"Thank you you've made my mind up for me,when you started to ignore me.Do you see a single tear.It isn't gonna happen here.At least not today.Not today.Not today, 'cuz.If it's over let it go and come tomorrow it will seem." sung Hillary. "So yesterday.So yesterday." chanted the girls."I'm just a bird that's already flown away.".  
  
"Laugh it off,let it go and when you wake up it will seem."."So yesterday.So yesterday." chanted the girls."Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay.If you're over me, I'm already over you.If it's all been done, What is left to do.How can you hang up,If the line is dead.If you walk out, I'm a step ahead.If you're movin' on, I'm already gone.If the light is off, Then it isn't on at least not today.Not today.Not today, 'cuz. If it's over let it go and come tomorrow it will seem."."So yesterday.So yesterday." chanted the girls. "I'm just a bird that's already flown away.Laugh it off,let it go and when you wake up it will seem.So yesterday haven't you heard you're so.". "yesterday" said the girls."If it's over let it go and come tomorrow it will seem."."So yesterday.So yesterday" chanted the girls."I'm just a bird that's already flown away.Laugh it off,let it go and when you wake up it will seem."."So yesterday.So yesterday" chanted the girls for the last time."Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay."  
  
"Thank God!" exclaimed Ryou. "That evil song is over!" said Malik. "Did the REALLY enjoy that song?!" asked Serina.Malik and Ryou nodded. "Oh please!" rolled Serina's eyes. "I know." said Ryou. "Jeez." said Serina."Alight then." said Malik. "I gotta eat in a few `fore I waste my time talking.". "Your right." said Ryou eatting the last of his chips.Serina smiled at them and ate her lunch too.  
  
********  
  
Later the bell rang.  
  
***End Of Period 6***  
  
Malik,Ryou and Serina finished their lunch and threw it away.All three of them walked out the noisy lunch room.  
  
~*Hall Way*~  
  
"Hada great lunch?" asked Serina to Ryou sarcasticly."Maybe." snickered Ryou.Malik rolled his eyes and was quiet until he had to leave. "See ya!" said Serina running the the hall trying not to bump into someone."Bye." waved Ryou. "Bye Malik.".Malik turned around to Ryou. "Hm?". "Bye." blinked Ryou. "Oh bye Ryou." said Malik lifelessly and walked away. "Uh.Bye?" said Ryou then tilted his head. "Oh my note!".Ryou took out the paper and began reading it and walking to pychical education class.  
  
~*~  
  
Chibi Mousie: That's chapter four! Review for all the chapters! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Mr. Hump  
  
********  
  
The bell rung.  
  
****Period 7****  
  
Ryou stood in the locker room kinda titled and confused about the note. Then a weird looking student pushed Ryou into the his locker. "Hey!" said Ryou having no clue whats going on. All Ryou heard was a corny smokey laugh. "The bloody hell?!" said Ryou turning around and seeing Tristain Taylor. "Who the bloody hell are you to push me around?!" shouted Ryou. "I got oppertunities!" said Tristain laughing. "Whut?!" blinked Ryou staring at Tristain. "You heard me!" said Tristain and threw Ryou over the bench.  
  
"Ack!" Ryou landing on his face. More laughing from Tristain was only heard. "Cracker lay off!" said Kadeem making Tristain stop laughing. "Are YOU ordering ME to lay offf?!" said Tristain raising a eyebrow. "Yeah! Got a problem with that?!" questioned Kadeem. "Matter a fact I do! You weirdo loser friendless jerk!" said Tristain.  
  
"Don't you start with that shit!" warned Kadeem. "Or I'll beet the shit outta ya!". Tristain stupidly just laughed. "Fine! You leave me no choice!" said Kadeem and punched Tristain right in the eye. "Ow!" shouted Tristain. The shout echoed through the locker room. All the boys stopped what they were doing and truned around. All was quiet and all of the sudden the boys started shouting "Fight!Fight!Fight!Fight!".  
  
Ryou lifted his head and sat up. "Whut's happining?" asked Ryou. "Dude this two are gunna fight!" said a random kid. "Why?" asked Ryou. "Cause of something. I dunno!" said the kid and turned his attetnion to Kadeem and Tristain like everyone else.  
  
"Don't be such a shit head!" growled Kadeem. "Me?" said Tristain sarcasticly. "Yeah you!" said Kadeem then kicked him in the gut. "Ow!" yelled Tristain. "Oooooooo!!!" roared the crowd. Ryou shook his head and stood up. "That's it!" said Tristain and punched Kadeem in the eye. "Oh so you wanna give me a black eye is that it!? Well I'll give you bloody" cut off Kadeem himself and punched Tristain in the nose "nose!".  
  
Tristain covered his nose and made a angry pissed off face. "Oh you are pathetic!" said Kadeem unrolling his fist. "Your not much of a challenge. " said Kadeem and punched Tristian quickly in the gut,eye and kicked him in the side.  
  
"Hey!Hey!Hey!" said a male teacher. "You two come with me right this instance!". Tristain and Kadeem glared at one another and followed the teacher out the locker room. "Ooooooooo" said the crowd who were wactching the fight. "Caught!" said a random kid. "Bye Mr. Ondrows!" said another. "You wildin!" said random kid. "I ain't down wit dat. " said a different kid. Ryou blinked. "Hey you a'ight?" asked Joey to Ryou.  
  
"My arse hurts but I'm alright. " said Ryou. "Arse?" blinked Joey. "Ass. " sighed Ryou. "Oh. Bristish. " nodded Joey now understanding Ryou. "Why'd he punched him?" asked Ryou. "Eh. He was pathteticly bully ambushing you. " shrugged Joey. "He's so weak. I've had enough of his crap. ". "Oh.I too had enough of it. " sighed Ryou. "You LET him pick on you!?" exclaimed Joey. "No. " shook Ryou's head. "I've seen him now and then picking on others. ". "Oh. "said Joey and turned away. "See ya. ". "See ya. " said Ryou and walked out the locker room.  
  
~*Gym*~  
  
All the students were talking to one another. When the Gym teacher walked in it wasn't their ordinary Gym teacher. It was a weird looking Gym teacher. The students turned their heads to the new temporary gym teacher. Mostly when their ordinary gym teacher Mr. Boldan wasn't here they would get Mr. Rendo . But this time they didn't her Mr. Bolden. All the student were confused. This new temporary teacher was weird looking. His face all screwed up and pink eye liner. With TIGHT sweat pants and a orange shirt say 'Work it. '.  
  
"This is new. " said a random kid. "So what!" said a ranom kid. "I like the way you do it right thurr. " sung a random. "Right thurr. " sung all the kids except for Ryou and the other quiet ones. "Swing your hips when your talking down your hurrd--" cut off the random kid was the gym teacher. "Do you think I'm going to put up with that you bunch of poofles!" shouted the gym teacher. "Poofles?" said a random kid. "WHO SAID THAT?!" screamed the gym teacher. All was quiet.  
  
"Good! I thought so! I'm your pyschical education teacher Mr. Hump. " said Mr. Hump. "Mr. Humpadahump. " snickered Joey. "Who said that?!" shouted Mr. Hump. "Don't make me punish all of you!". "Whateva. . . " mumbled Joey. Ryou just stared at Mr. Hump thinking of why he looks so weird. Ryou titled his head and studied the tall gym teacher. As the gym teacher gave orders to go outside and run ten laps. Ryou shook his head and followed the rest of the students outside to the track. "Your kidding me!" said Joey. "We're running this?!" said a random kid. "We're probably running twenty hundred laps!" exaggarated another random kid. "This is totally impossible!" cried a girl. "Oh please." said Joey.  
  
"She's impossible.". "Calm down Angelica!" said a random kid. "How can I!?" exclaimed Angelica. "It's impossible for Angelica to calm down Tommy. " said Aaron. "Go to hell Aaron!" shouted Angelica. "When I die sweetheart!" laughed Aaron. "Shut up!" screamed Angelica. "Oh please. " said Joey. "Shut up aleady. ". Ryou ignored the kids but stared at Mr. Hump. He seemed so familiar to him but he can't remember where he saw him before. "Everyone run thirty five miles!" announced Mr. Hump. "THIRTY FIVE?!" screamed the group. "Mr. Rendo makes us do fifthteen!" said Vivian. "Well do THIRT FIVE!!!!" shouted Mr. Hump. "Fine whatever you say Mr. Humpadahump. " said Aaron.  
  
The group of students began running around the track. Some ran together to talk and others ran alone. Ryou walked alone like Joey. Ryou was to busy trying rememeber where in the world Mr. Hump was seen last before he saw him. "Hey! Kid!" said Joey running up Ryou. "Hm? Oh hello. " said Ryou. "Ehy. " greeted Joey. "I'm pretty sick of dis dude already. ". "Yes. . . well I've seen him before but I don't know where though. ". "Really you've seen him before? Well I thought I saw him from some commercial. " said Joey. "Really? I thought he was from some show. " said Ryou.  
  
"Hmm. . . now that you mention it, I think I did too. " said Joey trying to rememeber. Ryou just sighed. "Have you noticed no one is running. " said Joey looking around. "They jog or walk. " said Ryou. "Not to mention us. " laughed Joey. "We're just jogging. ". "Hey I'm Ryou Bakura. " smiled Ryou. "Oh? Hm. Ehy I'm Joey Wheeler. " said Joey. "RUN! RUN! RUN!!" scolded Mr. Hump. "Oh shut the fuck up. " said Joey to himself. Ryou snickered. "I mean seriously who in the hell would listen to him?" said Joey. "I dunno. . . People like him. " said Ryou. "Oh yeah I forgot!" said Joey laughing. "Well who could?" said Ryou.  
  
"Who? Well. . . . . . uh. . . . . . . I have a freekin` clue. I don't ever. " blinked Joey. "Who knows. . . . " sighed Ryou. "Uh I'm lost now. . . " said Joey. "Lost?" asked Ryou. "In the conversation. . . " corrected Joey. "Oh. . . " said Ryou. "Lost in a conversation. ". "Yes I know I know. Weird isn't it? I always get lost in a lesson from Mr. Cusack so I don't really see what's so bad about getting lost in a conversation. I guess it's because I'm not paying no attention. " explained Joey. "Wow. . . " stared Ryou. "You get lost in almost everything don't you?". "Yes. Almost everything. " nodded Joey. "Almost everything. ". "Oo-kay. . . " said Ryou and saw a group of girls ahead of them just walking.  
  
"Uhp we are now approaching the Hoe Train. " announced Joey like he was a copilot. "Hoe Train?" questioned Ryou. "They're a bunch of hoes?!". "Yes. " nodded Joey. "They are a true blue hoes. ". "How do you know?" acknowledged Ryou. "Trust I had a slight encounter with one of those blondes ova there. " said Joey. "Really?" said Ryou not knowing if Joey is fibing to him. "No,I'm serious Ryou-kun. " said Joey. "I was in a verbal fight. ". "Hm. " Ryou looked up at Joey starting to belive him alittle.  
  
"Yeh. Well it was her fault to begin with. She comes up to me saying things to me. " said Joey. "What *kind* of things?" inquired Ryou. "Sexual bad things. " said Joey. "Like?". "Manwhore,skanky and some other crap. " growled Joey. "I swear I think those hoes hate me. ". "Or like you. " corrected Ryou. "NO!" shouted Joey. "Maybe their just playing with you. " said Ryou. "Maybe. . . " thought Joey. "But fer real. . . " said Joey in his slang accent. "Well. . . . Hm. . . . . how do I respond to that?" thought Ryou. "I dunno. . . " said Joey with a shrug. "Start a new conversation I guess. ".  
  
As they approach the so called 'Hoe Train' Joey walked slower and thought for a moment. Ryou on the other hand kept walking at the same rate he was before. He didn't bother to wait for Joey for some reason. "Ehy Ry!" said Joey running up to him and started to walk again. "Why'd you kept goin`?". "Oh. . . Did I?" asked Ryou. "I'm quite sorry. ". "Aaaah it's a'ight. " said Joey. "Why'd you slow down anyway?" asked Ryou.  
  
Joey didn't say anything much. He just kept his mouth shut for a few moment. He didn't want to say he wasn't ready to get in another verbal fight with the same blonde girl he did with before. Besides he glared up at the Hoe Train and he saw something different. It was something he could put his finger on. Their was Minny,Crisha,Christina R. ,Lucinda and the tag along that never leaves anyone alone,Cassidy. But that tag along wasn't the problem. He noticed something that he didn't notice before!They had a boy with them!  
  
"Joey?" said Ryou. "Joey?. . . . . . . JOEY!". "Hm?Huh?Wha?Mu?Nu?Uh. . . . . " stared Joey. "Are you alright?" asked Ryou since he's such a good friend to just about anyone. "Oh nothing. . . . It's. . . . . . nothing. "." And I thought this was going to be fun." panted Joey feeling a bit tired. "You thought wrong." said Ryou in a horror movie voice. "This is the point where I drop." said Joey tripping himself into the rode tracks. Ryou stopped abrputly and stared down at Joey. "Get up." he muttered. "Mrf." muffled Joey. "Come *on*." emphsized Ryou. "Get up.". Joey layed flat on the floor as people passed him. Ryou rolled his eyes and staggered away from Joey. "RYOU!" boomed Joey and ran into making both of them fall down.  
  
********  
  
All the students were panting and some, exaggarated, collapsed on the floor. "THAT'S PATHTIC! AGAIN! NOW FOR THE WHOLE PERIOD!" said a random kid acting like Mr. Hump. "WHAT?! YOU BEING LIKE ME!? THAT'S IT! RUN THE WHOLE PERIOD!"screamed Mr. Hump. The class groaned.  
  
"Thanks Alexander!" said Alisha. "Yeah thanks Alexander!" said Irel. "Alexander?!" said Mr. Hump. "Alexander who?!". Alisha and Irel,known as double trouble,grinned. It was a fact that they were the two twins who loved to get other people in trouble. "Alexander Grom. ". "What a stupid last name. . . " mumbled Joey. "Shut up Hoey!" shouted Alexander to Joey. "HOEY?! WHAT THE HELL! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! THAT'S FUCKING IT! IT'S TIME TO BEET THE FUCKING SHIT OUTTA YA!" screamed Joey and with no warning at all he ran and tackled Alexander right to the ground.  
  
"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" chanted the students. Ryou stared down at Joey and Alexander. He didn't want to do anything because he's just not that kind of person. Yugi rushed up to the chanting students and became confused. "What's happened?". "Some to guys are fighting!" called a boy who chanted 'fight' again. The class was far from controllable. Mr.Hump was all steamed up. He was ready to burst out in flames. "STOP! STOP THIS FIGHTING THIS INSTANCE!" screamed Mr.Hump. This sounded like he had no time for foolishness, and he really didn't. Joey and Alexander stopped fighting when Joey landed one punch in Alexander's mouth. "GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" scold Mr.Hump angered by the two of them. "But--" said Alexander but was cut off. "NOWWWW!!!!!!!" shouted Mr.Hump. "FINE YOU ASS!" yelled Alexander at Mr.Hump.""  
  
********  
  
After the laps were done but not all of the laps. They continue the laps next time they meet. After all the gym time was up the bell rung. Everyone staggered or dragged themselves to the locker rooms. The fight topic came up again and was sort of a agruement. They all except Yugi and Ryou wanted to know who would lose the fight. They wanted someone to laugh at, that was pathetic.  
  
~*Boys Locker Room*~  
  
"That was so fucking gay. " said Christopher but known as Chris for short. "Yep. Barely anyone ran. " added Alex. "We disappointed him. " said Duke from the back. "Oh dude it's you!" said Alex. "Hey!" said Duke. "Dude you didn't even tell me your name. " said Daron. "Oh sorry man. " apologized Duke. "Duke Devlin. ". "Right!" said Daron. "I'm Daron Bulbar. ". "Hey Daron. ". "Hey Duke. " "Hmhmhmhm. " giggled Tristain from his locker. "I'll get him! He's so cute!". Tristain put his shirt on and walked over to Duke,Daron and Chris.  
  
"Dude I mean no one that Mr. Hump. " said Chris. "Hey hooshies!" said Tristain. "Screw you I'm outta here!" said Duke running away already. "Eh?!" confused Daron was but when Tristain made looks to him he ran. "I'm not going to put up with you. " said Chris walking. Tristain frowned. The bell rung.  
  
***End of Period 7***  
  
~*Halls*~  
  
Ryou was walking in the halls and didn't notice his yami was coming the same way he was. They ran into eachother and fell back. "Hey! Bakura!". "Whoops. " said Bakura sarcasticly. "Ha ha ha your funny. " said Ryou. "Yes I know. I'm hilarious. " said Bakura once again sarcasticly. "Yep. " said Ryou sarcasticly too. "Help me up please. ". "Hmmmmm. . " thought Bakura. "Please?" said Ryou. "Nah. " smirked Bakura. "Fine! What kind of a yami are you!" said Ryou sitting up and then standing up. "A one-of- kind. " snickered Bakura. "Very funny Bakura. Very funny. " nodded Ryou. "I gotta get to Study Hall. ". "Same. " said Bakura. "We go it on the same time. ". "Oh yeah." said Ryou.  
  
Bakura and Ryou walked down to Study Hall. "Stupid place. " growled Bakura. "What's so stupid about it!?" asked Ryou. "You do your homework here!". "Well for one I am not appreciating doing homework here. And two: I have a crack head here in this class that never shuts his fucking mouth!" said Bakura very pissed off. "Oh. . . You told me that already. About that blonde messy haired kid. " said Ryou walking in. "I got this other guy. It's like we're everywhere together and I don't even know him nor his name. " said Bakura walking in too.  
  
"Plus you told me that." added Ryou.  
  
"Shut up." spat Bakura.  
  
~*~  
  
Chibi Mousie: -_- Sorry that was soooooo short but. . . er. . . Probably Chapter 6 would be longer. Only if you give me reviews I'll update! 


End file.
